


Pigmente und andere Störungen

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hatten Thiel und Boerne nur ein Glas Wein zusammen trinken wollen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigmente und andere Störungen

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre:** Slash. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können.  
>  **Beta:** Besser wär's wohl gewesen... Ich übergebe diese Aufgabe gewissenhaft an euch.  
>  **A/N:** In dieser Geschichte gibt es sehr viele Wiederholungen in den Formulierungen und Sätzen und das habe ich extra so gemacht. Das ist alles so gewollt. Wenn jemandem das zu viel/langweilig wird, dann tut es mir leid. Aber ich bereue nichts. Noch nicht.  
>  Und irgendetwas wollte ich außerdem noch anmerken, aber ich weiß nicht mehr was. Meh. Na ja, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

***

 

Sie hatten doch eigentlich nur ein Glas Wein zusammen trinken wollen.

Aber dann hatte Boerne plötzlich angefangen, von irgendeiner, angeblich höchst interessanten Pigmentstörung an den Armen der Leiche zu erzählen. Und Thiel hatte gesagt, dass er auch so was am Rücken hatte. Stimmte ja auch. War schon von Geburt an da. Aber wie war er auf die absolut katastrophale Idee gekommen, das zu erwähnen? Ging Boerne ja wohl nichts an, wie seine Haut am Rücken gefärbt war. Aber natürlich wollte Boerne sich das anschauen.

Und jetzt saßen sie hier. Thiel ohne T-Shirt, während Boernes Finger voller Sanftheit die Konturen seiner 'Hyperpigmentierung' entlangfuhren. Das war eindeutig mehr, als 'rein beruflich interessierter Natur'. Das war eindeutig mehr, als nur mal schnell draufgucken. Und das war auch eindeutig mehr, als eine kurze kollegiale oder freundschaftliche Berührung.

Aber es war trotzdem zu wenig.

 

*~*~*

 

Sie hatten doch eigentlich nur ein Glas Wein zusammen trinken wollen.

Er hatte Thiel von der neuen Leiche berichtet, die eine Hyperpigmentierung aufwies und war davon ausgegangen, Thiel noch erklären müssen, um was es sich dabei handelte. Doch dieser hatte nur mit den Augen gerollt und gesagt: „Boerne, ich weiß was das ist. Hab' das selber. Am Rücken.“ Überraschenderweise dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, bis Boerne die soeben erhaltenen Fakten realisiert und verarbeitet hatte. Selbstverständlich musste er das dann kurz mit eigenen Augen begutachten. Berufliches Interesse eben.

Und jetzt saßen sie hier. Thiel mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm, während er mit seinen Fingern zärtlich die farblichen Linien nachzeichnete. Er hatte wirklich nur einen flüchtigen Blick darauf werfen wollen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht losreißen. Alles war in diesem Moment so wertvoll. Die Zeit, die nicht vorhanden schien. Die Stille, die von einer unbeschreiblichen Stimmung troff und nur von ihrem Atem ein wenig zum Leben erweckt wurde. Die Berührung, die ihm so unwirklich vorkam, weil sie das viel zu oft gewesen war. Und die Piloerektion, oder auch Gänsehaut, die er bei Thiel hervorrufen konnte, was wiederum ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Alles war wertvoll und er hatte den Luxus schon immer geliebt. Das war eindeutig mehr, als eine reine wissenschaftliche Analyse. Das war eindeutig mehr, als ein platonischer Konnex. Und das war auch eindeutig mehr, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Aber es war trotzdem zu wenig.

So eine Pigmentstörung blieb für immer, aber an anderen Störungen konnte man ja arbeiten.

Boerne schloss die Augen und berührte mit den Lippen behutsam Thiels Nacken.

 

 

*Ende (oder optionale Fortführung mithilfe der Gedanken ;)*


End file.
